


Dimitri and the Golden deal with Mr Bound

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games), The Sexy Brutale (Video Game)
Genre: All sorts of afterlifes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Bond villain stupidity by the Gold Skull during the 1960s, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Crossover, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Desperation, F/M, Good points and bad points about the past, Jealousy, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Paradox vs Cooper clan rivalry, Period Typical Attitudes, Psychic powers vs magic, Smoking and addiction, Struggling with the choices of evil or good., Stupid decisions coming back to haunt the Coopers:part 2, Swearing, That feeling you get when your inner demons mess up time, Thieves in time spoilers, Time Travel, Unwitting instigator of doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Shortly after the events in Thieves in time, Dimitri Lousteau is in a bad slump after Sly's disappearance and the Cooper Gang are at the end of a metaphorical rope. So when a figure wearing a gold skull mask appears at a crossroad in the Montmatre district of Paris with a tempting offer to ensure that Sly's disappearance can never happen, who wouldn't want to take up the offer?Except when Sly returns, things start going badly wrong and it's not just one thing like a few extra additions to Le Paradox's gang,somehow the entire Cooper gang is repeating the last adventure all over again, with different times and places.To make matters worse, the Gold Skull is demanding our rapping iguana hero's soul as payment for ensuring the incident won't happen twice and why on earth is Clockwerk interested in this deal? There also seems to be a connection between him and the cardinal bird Lucas for some odd reason....
Relationships: Bentley/Penelope (Sly Cooper), Eleanor Bondes/Lucas Bondes, Greyson Grayson/Redd Rockridge, Sly Cooper/Carmelita Fox, Trinity Carrington/Clay Rockridge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Meeting the Gold Skull

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own the Sexy Brutale cast or the Sly Cooper cast and settings, they belong to Cavalier Game Studios, Tequila Works, Sony Computer entertainment,Sucker Punch Games and Sanzuru Ganes respectively.
> 
> This is merely a work of fiction, if any fictional places, events or people are similar to real life events, than that is most unfortunate.  
> Also please rate and review constructively

#  Dimitri Lousteau and the Golden Deal with Mr Bound

###  Chapter 1: Meeting the Golden Skull

####  The Clichy red light district, in the city of Paris, France, a month after Thieves in Time, on September the 20th at 19:34 Central European Time 

"Oh man, this storm's got some major bad vibes tonight. Shouldn't have rented that bicycle from Champ de Élysées, cost me too many sweet euros." A male, slightly gravely voice muttered briefly. The September winds buffeted a purple iguana wearing a black PVC raincoat over his clothes as he was peddling off to the Eiffel Tower to meet up with the other members of the Cooper gang, as a title card popped up on him with a brief splash of purple paint and disco sequins ,before quickly fading out. 

##  Dimitri Losteau, the partying Frogman of the Cooper Gang and former member of the Klaww gang! 

Suddenly just as Monsieur Losteau was about to turn onto a turnpike near the crossroads, a sound of extra footsteps echoed through the street of the red light district Montremart , just as Dimitri's bike hit a nail right near the Moulin Rouge Caberet building. "Sacre Bleu, un pneu creve on this blasted rented bicycle! Merde this storm! Wait, **who's going there!?"**. Dimitri's voice briefly quavered at the footsteps as he dismounted, was there an extra person heading this way towards the caberet and was the person a cop out to question him about the Le Paradox time traveling adventure or his Klaww gang misdeeds that had happened 5 years ago?

As if to answer his question, a shrike bird man wearing a gold skull mask and a white suit walked onto the nearby crossroad and replied to him. "Well, good evening sir, Losteau, it's a terrible night for a flat tire isn't it? Do you know anywhere fashionable for a drink, I'm parched." . Dimitri's heart nearly stopped at the shrike's voice, for some odd reason the clipped British tone reminded him of his former boss Arpeggio, before he replied back.

"Oui, the Moulin Rouge is right over there stranger, but a friend told me to bounce over at the Eiffel Tower . Parlez vous anglais et francais,you dig?" "Yes, I speak both English and French. Anyway do you remember the time your friend said to meet up, if you want a way to deal with the Sly time travel problem at a later date?" The stranger stated with a dramatic flair as he adjusted an antique pair of red gloves towards the iguana who was wearing a polyester green suit underneath his raincoat.

"Whoa, whoa hold the phone, how do you know about Sly Cooper and my own name anyhow? Are you linked with Le Paradox's gang like that Penelope buzz killer? It was 8:15 at night." Dimitri's frills flared as he nearly shouted at the stranger who merely chuckled.

"Oh he's made the front page on every news paper around the world , ever since he went missing a month ago after that blimp exploded. Certainly quite the loyalty those Cooper gang members have, but be honest they should moving on shouldn't they? That skunk art collector who had formed a private army behind a facade of such virtue, caused chaos across time and space with his underlings along with stealing historical valued artworks and is currently in the Bastille with a life sentence for crimes against time itself? No, I'm not a shareholder or his ally, because I only heard about him from the recent Independent newspaper back in London. Well you were on the paper about a money printing scheme in Paris, correct? Oh , before you hurry off,my name is Mr Duece Bound." 

Dimitri's frills sagged as Mr Bound introduced himself, for some odd feeling a shiver went down his spine and he groaned."Okay, that was majorly unhip of me dude. You don't need to bring up my past bad mojo, I already know my own misdeeds. Anyway, you got the euros for the juice at this sweet windmill? Not really been here before, though I used to own a nightclub near the Seine." "Oh, well I suppose we can talk for a while inside with a glass of wine while the rain eases off. Didn't intend to strike a nerve Mr Lousteau. Rest assured I won't rile you up again!" Mr Bound replied cheerily as the two of them headed inside the Moulin Rouge, apparently a nightly caberet show was playing in the main hall, but the mouse receptionist 's jaw nearly dropped in surprise before she discreetly asked "You two gentlemen here for the caberet show?"

As Dimitri replied "Non, we're here for a drinking session at the bar.", the receptionist sighed in relief about not having to deal with last minute bookings, while the boar bartender in his classy black tie outfit stated. "Okay Monsieurs, what sort of drink do you want? Before you ask, I'm out of gin." "Just a pineapple juice, my friend wants rouge wine. Heh this place is crazy smooth."Dimitri stated while his temporary companion got out some euros from a wallet and chuckled " That cost 10 euros and I paid ten in return for the both of us. This place was the set of the famous Moulin Rouge film, are you that easily impressed, by class ?" , as Dimitri sat down and replied while lowering his voice into a more intimidating one he used for his former guards. "Nah mon, you're in a whole aesthetic of your own, but your threads aren't as greasy sweet as mine or my artwork. Anyway, you wanted to talk about a way you could get Sly back. Let's talk business Monsieur Bound. "

Meanwhile nearby the Eiffel Tower Bentley's title card came up as he paced up and down in his wheelchair and checked his glasses at the clock struck 7:45pm, surely his calculations were wrong about the strange energy. 

##  Bentley, the Brains of the Cooper gang!

"Something's not right about this Murray. I know I picked a pretty late time, even though Dimitri knows Paris like the back of his hand, but he should have been arriving here soon. I hope it's not linked to Penelope, Le Paradox or even Clockwerk himself!" The green turtle briefly yelled as his pink hippo friend Murray replied. "I don't know pal. Maybe he's having dinner, or caught up in traffic, or partying somewhere in a nightclub. Stop panicking about old enemies and try not to burn yourself out trying to find our friend Sly Cooper. Wasn't his last position somewhere in Ancient Egypt?" His own title card came up upon the screen.

##  Murray, the Cooper Gang's Brawn!

While two of our heroes were waiting for their gang's frogman to turn up, said iguana frogman was enjoying a drink with his new acquaintance, Mr Bound and the bar was starting to look packed. "So what exactly are you going to do to save Sly?" Dimitri asked while Mr Bound giggled a little underneath his mask, it was obvious that he was a lightweight at drinking. "Oh, you're going to have to make a contract with me to find out for yourself. Rest assured, I will return him intact and with his cane. Teehee, look at the pretty candles. In this red light they shine most beautifully." 

Suddenly Dimitri Lousteau's phone began to ring and he groaned at Bentley's phone call. "Sorry about this bro. Yeah turtle-B, am going to head there now. Catch you later!" "Wait, before you go, take my phone number. You might need it later." A cagey smile was on the shrike's face as Dimitri left the caberet hall's bar, to fetch his raincoat, his own plan was spinning nicely as it should be and he could drop the façade later. Meanwhile halfway over the English Channel in Whitby, a grey cardinal bird priest shuddered while talking to Inspector Carmelita Fox of Interpol, something told him something bad was going on involving his own not so metaphorical guilt demon.

He hurried past the gift shop to the Eiffel Tower, after leaving his bike in the bike rack, Bentley would not be happy if he found out he was late. Dimitri yelled as he arrived towards the concerned turtle. "Sorry turtle-B, got stuck in traffic and a flat tire cause a funky nail popped one of my rented bike tires." "Well you are kind of late , but anyway, I think I found a suitable artefact , an ankh for Ancient Egypt and more specifically Slytunkhamun the Second's time period. But it used to belong to the Paradox Clan after Slytunkhamun the 3rd died, since a Roman member looted it from his grave, Slytunkhamun's not the Paradox clan guy, during the Roman conquest of Egypt,and some collector guy named Aurelius Wurken's trying to buy it at an auction in Dubai.We're going to try to steal it and replace it with a fake, but Inspector Carmelita Fox isn't in the Interpol security team, it's some guy named Winthrop who is the detective on call." 

"Yeah got it planned up tight , just in case. Murray my man, you ready for Dubai?" "Erm yeah, sort of. But let's be careful guys, cause I think Penelope has just sent a join request for a heist crew on Thiefnet, to try and beat us to it." Murray whispered to Dimitri while looking at his own pink and fire plastic covered phone as the three Cooper gang members left the building. 

One week later on the 28th of September after one really nail biting heist in a aqua tower , relic replacement with a fake and several near misses involving high tech drones, Penelope's own hired heist crew and Detective Winthrop, Dimitri snarled in anger while staying behind as a hint of envy bubbled, because he'd forgotten his diving gear, which probably would have been useless in Egypt anyway as he picked up his fancy disco covered phone and dialled one fateful call. 

"Okay it's 19876666. What a weird phone number. Yo, Duece, you listening. I'm ready to make a deal with you tomorrow night, so you'd better keep it smooth diggity." Dimitri talked into the phone, waiting for a reply back. The mysterious Mr Bound briefly took off his mask so he could answer with a clearer tone for Dimitri on his own plain white Nokia within his own personal inner realm, though he sounded groggy from a hangover..

"Ah Mr Lousteau thank you for giving me a call, care to do the same time and same place we met in the district of Montremart at 7:15pm. I'll be waiting for you at the crossroads for the deal we both made about that raccoon Sly,so you had best bring a good pen for the contract." "Yeah, yeah. I've watched Phantom of the Paradise dude, I know how deals with the devil go in the movies. There's no way I'm not going to fall for something like an offer for my soul, but you talked me into it smooth digger. See you later on the flip-side G-Sky ."

As Dimitri hung up on the phone, the impeccable Mr Bound, otherwise known as the Gold Skull smiled while putting his phone away and signed a meeting timetable with ashes , about Dimitri Lousteau 's wish for Sly to be returned unharmed from a forced time travel teleport. "This one will be different my rival. I doubt that you could interfere with a different person like the Klaww gang's former forger, hmm?" He quickly teleported away in a flash of glass shards and ash, towards the city of Paris itself, while a pair of golden eyes looked in the rafters. "That fool thinks he can interfere with my enemies in the past? I Clockwerk will see it through! " The mechanical owl Clockwerk snapped as he flew through the astral mess rooftop, away from the jaws of Ammut the Devourer herself, as the Gold Skull's silhouette briefly appeared in a white and gold Art Deco art style. 

##  Gold Skull, the Contractor! 

Meanwhile in the Afterlife , the former party guests of the casino mansion in Shropshire known as the Sexy Brutale were all milling around in a grey waiting room, with the former security chief Greyson Grayson, who was a weasel playing poker with Conner Cooper himself, while Cyrille le Paradox's Dad, was grumbling in the background about how his son's narcissism had ruined the one last chance to restore his family's reputation. "You're one to talk, your son nearly erased my family from history!" Connor muttered while he tried to fetch an ace of hearts and Greyson revealed a two of spades from his hand.

As the game came to a close after Conner won with a royale flush while he whooped loudly, the other Cooper Clan and Paradox ancestors were all wondering who would take up the mantle of their successor, while the masked guests all removed their masks and chatted with the Cooper gang's relatives and trying to keep the peace. "God,we need more mead in this dull place." Sir Galleth muttered as he headed off with Remy Lousteau towards the bar,but suddenly a female figure covered head to toe in red appeared in the middle of the waiting room. "I'm sorry to interrupt everyone, but my rival is trying to harm the physical realm and Dimitri indirectly through a deal ." 

Everyone apart from Eleanor Bondes the dove artist all started muttering in confusion about the stranger, but she nervously asked the entity. " Who are you and why do you look so much like me? Is Lucas still alive?" "He is alive for now yes, but I cannot say for sure if the Gold Skull's plan must succeed that he will stay that way. To be honest I'm not sure why I look like you." At that point, Clay Rockridge the bulldog spoke up. "Wait a minute , that one villain in that play Lucas wrote was real? Thought it was based upon the Clockwerk rumours, which are obviously a hoax cause there's no way that anyone could be immortal ."

A brief flash of lightning showing blood red hair , a lack of skin and yellow eyes appeared as the bayou voodoo dealer Willow Blue, a blue parrot cautiously checked the stranger's appearance, before the stranger replied while returning to a normal glamour. "Well he is, in a fashion. But never mind that,is anyone willing to help Dimitri's soul and save the world?" Trinity Carrington the famed blind sculptor, then started groaning as she fluttered light brown moth wings. "Why should we help that art forging, bad fashion sense owning,womanising creep? Just because he's Remy Lousteau's grandson doesn't mean we have to like it! He was unwittingly dealing in spice at that nightclub too!"

The former architect , a white mink called Thanos Gorecki shot her a disproving look before Remy put his hand up. "I'll do it. He's my grandson and someone should look after him, even though he's now an adult." Clay,Redd the basset hound and Aurum Runes the goldsmith salamander all put their own hands up as Willow Blue herself was asking for Walkies Talkies after joining in and Tequila Belle the song thrush singer formerly known as the Siren of the South ,put on on a left behind communication headset by Doctor M. Reginald Sixpence the clockmaking barn owl held his friend's hand, before giving them some good luck charms.

"Good luck you four. Remember that Cyrille Le Paradox's time machine left some time portals and astral floatson around Paris. So be careful. We'll probably have to handle the passports with the Ferryman at the Tempest Channel both sides." Thanos Gorecki muttered briefly before he wheeled off in his wheelchair. So as the others all got ready, Lafcardio the greying shorthair cat sighed towards Reginald. "Are you sure this will work Reginald? We don't know what will be waiting for them on the other side in Paris." "Maybe it will work or it won't. Still it can't be worse than what happened to us, before we were on the other side here. Death by fire is not a nice way to go." "I hope that cad Clockwerk doesn't target you in a proxy revenge, like he did to our families. Riochi, "The Tennessee Kid", Bob , Sir Galleth and Salim Al-Kuper told the rest of us about the Le Paradox fiasco . Terrible bad business, he could have kept the art collector cover and none of this mess would have happened."

Thaddeus Wilson the 3rd Cooper stated, as he joined in the conversation. As the five members of the group lead by the red dressed copy of Eleanor headed off to Paris, the real deal stated to her copy. "Please keep Clay and Redd Rockridge,Willow Blue , Remy Lousteau and Tequila Belle safe from harm." The copy replied nervously "I'll try my best, but thank you for the vote of confidence. Alright everyone, make sure you have everything important in your bags, purses and wallets before we head off." Then, in the blink of an eye after everyone checked, the group vanished in a flash of light. 

The music instruments in the nearby hall briefly flickered with discordant notes, as the silhouette of another parrot looked at Willow Blue, as she joined the other four party members . "Why were those people talking about my gang's former forger? This merits a look for myself." Arpeggio muttered as he floated off with bandages covering a phantom gash on his side, while Dr M screeched angrily in the red roomed bad place about his boulder scars, which a certain pirate captain was trying to negotiate with Davie Jones near a watery locker in another nearby office and General Tsao's ancestors were making plans of their own in the Naraku paperwork office against the most recent Cooper, being totally ignorant of their own descendant's bad karma.

Meanwhile back in the land of the living, Dimitri's heart was pounding as he hurried down the busy park on the way to the Clichy district , then suddenly time ground to a halt and his conscience who looked like him, wore a white suit and had blue eyes groaned "This idea has major bad vibes, plus you only have known this guy for a week and a day. You sure it's the right thing main D? Think about how the others would feel about this." Dimitri's vices, a red suit wearing version of him with black eyes retorted. "It'd serve the others right for leaving us behind, while they bounce off to the past. Don't you want to feel like the old times again Dimitri?"

Dimitri looked in his confusion at the good thought and bad thoughts before he answered back. "Well, this might be my only chance at getting our local soft sock Sly back, if turtle-B's plan fails. Let's boogie to Montremart, cause my juice is raring for this moment." He shouted as his conscience and vices vanished in a puff of smoke, but he would grow to regret those words later on, once he realised the actual cost of what the deal would entail .. 

### End of Chapter 1!


	2. Signing the Golden Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fateful first meeting and a few other meetings, Dimitri decided to make a deal with the Gold Skull shortly after the Dubai heist. But is his "friend" really being honest about bringing Sly back or is it all just smoke and mirrors?
> 
> Also what do the ghosts really want with him?

####  The Clichy district in Paris, at the crossroads near Moulin Rouge, 6:15pm 

Dimitri hurried past a certain shop containing all the new e-cigarettes and looked at the crossroad, this was the place the two of them had promised to meet up and Mr Bound hadn't shown up yet. "Ah cie la vie, I got here first. Maybe I'll get a drink and a smoke to pass the time, of these dull evening vibes. Surely there's nothing wrong bout ensuring a friend can be safe?" Dimitri muttered while he headed off to the Moulin Rouge again, for some tasty bittersweet absinthe drinks and a bathroom break. 

At 6:45pm he got out of the famed building to avoid the gossip and lighted a cigarette with his old lighter to satisfy his nicotine urge. Bentley had kept on nagging him during the preparations for the Dubai heist not to smoke as it would mess up his lungs, but Dimitri was pretty sure that the turtle didn't realise how powerful it was and how hard it was to give up. The sheer pain of restlessness, anxiety and the frantic craving for nicotine had kept him up all night, which messed up his night owl body clock. It was only Sly's disappearance which had caused him to stop and see a doctor . 

"Now I really feel boosted! Wonder what's taking this guy so long anyway? Sure it'd be nice if Turtle-B called me about the Egypt rescue of Sly back in the van, but I'm going my own way for once. Man this night seems foggy." He muttered with a barely buried hint of resentment towards Sly Cooper for foiling his money counterfeiting scheme, which was an old grudge he'd managed to bury for the most part,while checking his watch, which read 6:55pm and took a quick smoke. He did not see the brief shades flickering out of the corner of his own eye. 

Just as the ghosts arrived, Tequila whispered on the communication headset while waiting on the nearby sidewalk. "Songbird to Rock-dog, Mr Gentle, Seer , H Diver And Gold-face, do you five copy? The target is waiting for the threat and you need to move into position. Tango foxtrot on the double ." A brief crackle of static came from one of the ghostly walkie talkies. "Gold-face to Songbird. Thanks for checking, there seems to be an alligator looking at me and Seer. Will keep you posted Miss Belle." Aurum Runes replied while he and Willow's ghostly forms headed over to the meet up point. 

Mz Ruby's jaw dropped at the brief second sight glimpse of the famed goldsmith and her former New Orleans rival floating past her towards the Moulin Rouge, before resuming her own plans to escape from Paris. Now the former Voodoo mystic of the Fiendish Five may have been childish, but Mz Ruby was definitely not as stupid as her detractors thought about her.

She pulled out an old green Nokia mobile phone and took a picture of the ghosts, before hurrying off towards one of the few Fiendish Five safe houses that her former boss had "persuaded" the mayor of Paris to keep. Apparently Cyrille Le Paradox had forgotten to check his own territory for them, along with the Cooper Gang as they searched Paris during the whole Clockwerk part incidents. "Heh, served that Sly right for getting too arrogant and that narcissist skunk, the two of them deserved that blimp to go up! This juju feels rather weird tonight though, those ghosts merit a watch." So she decided to follow the ghosts using Slytukhamun's Shadow Technique, which looked a bit odd on an alligator, though the yellow green stealth sparkles were hiding her from any passing tourists or cops. 

Meanwhile at the Interpol police station, Detective Winthrop briefly scowled at Inspector Carmelita Fox before he started to rant at her. "I've been badgering you for a date after work, for nearly 5 years now and you've only picked up my calls whenever that Sly fellow hasn't turned up to woo you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with him. That Dubai protection thing was a disaster, even with the drones and General Grok's help. There were two different teams of thieves trying to steal the Ankh of Slytukhamun the 2nd that was going to be sold , but I couldn't tell who was in what team cause the power went out and it turned out the relic had been replaced with a fake. Anyway have a look at this, it's my private biggest case that'll totally work!"

The Hispanic fox gasped in shock, for there was a massive case wall bordering the office Detective Winthrop owned, showing every single sign of what Le Paradox's hired criminals had done to the timeline, pictures of the Cooper gang in the past, the artefacts used to time travel,several reports about buying from the Tock family by El Jefe, Miss Decibel, Toothpick, The Grizz's graffiti art, Penelope's new symbol and Winthrop's theories all bundled up in a green and blue inked spiral. 

"Erm, muy bien Detective. But can you run what exactly this big mess on the case board actually is? I can't tell anything you wrote on there, you're crowding it with too many post-it notes." She asked him as the dweeby weasel replied. "Well to make it simple Mrs Fox, every action that Cyrille Le Paradox caused along with El Jefe aka Roja Reynes, Toothpick aka Zlato Kovark,The Grizz aka Mike Mackker, Penelope Kinderflight and Mrs Helen Decibel caused a destabilising effect in the timeline. Also every action caused by the Cooper gang to restore their leader's ancestral legacy, created a push and pull effect on the Earth's timeline including the Ice Age. Basically time paradoxes combined with chaos theory cranked up to 11 like that Spinal Tap movie ,created this current mess we are dealing with."

"What does this have to do with the robot miniature Clockwerks?" "I don't know, Mr Wurken said they were meant for private contracting in the security sector, but I don't buy that for a minute, since some of the financial sector officers noticed odd payment invoices. Think of it this way, technology is changing at a faster rate, even the Coopers won't be able to keep up with increasing security forces and precautions." 

Carmelita thought to herself for a few minutes at Winthrop's reply. "Why would Mr Wurken order the manufacturing process of the miniature robot Clockwerks in the first place? No he can't be related to Clockwerk himself, get a grip girl, that's too ridiculous a conspiracy theory for someone who you barely even know." But the maelstrom of thoughts, what if and conspiracy theories pounded in her brain like a jackhammer and she quickly left the room to get some coffee. "Yes that would be good news." She muttered halfheartedly, but would a world without the Sly Cooper she knew and loved really be that appealing?

Meanwhile the ghosts were all waiting near the crossroads, but Clay was growing bored of waiting and was about to possess Dimitri when Redd stopped him. "No, brother bad idea. The person who Dimitri is about to make a deal with is nearly here." "I know, why'd you speak in rhyme like that anyway?" The bulldog muttered briefly as he got into his position as the basset hound replied ."For the ambience Clay. You liked the jokes with your wife in the past, right?" 

Dimitri ignored the ghosts nearby him as he had a second quick smoke, but suddenly a gloved hand was clasped on his back and he nearly jumped in fright. "I suggest that you put that cigarette out. You never know what might be watching on a cold night like this, not to mention it's not in style anymore." Sure enough , Mr Bound had somehow snook up behind him while he was distracted and the shrike was awaiting something while making a cross out of the alleyway.

"Oh didn't see you there Mr Gold-B. Was just having a grit like in the old times. So what exactly are you going to do to get him to the present, back anyway?" The purple marine iguana replied back while putting out his cigarette and throwing it into a blue rubbish bin. " Ah well, nothing much, I've had the odd complaint, but I can be a saint. Merely a simple bit of the powers of the mind to alter his luck and ensure it won't happen again. Have we got a deal Mr Loustseau? " Admittedly it would be difficult to pull off, but the Gold Skull was confident enough that he could pull it off with a link. 

"G-Sky, you're talking like the Contessa. How do I know you're not pulling un arnaque, or to say in English, a scam! Cos Dimitri knows a thing or two about busting a few chops on the street. If I make it, what'll I have to give you in exchange for that and I might not see the others again? Money, fame or my soul?" Dimitri replied, while rolling suit his cuff links to show hidden brass knuckles as the Gold Skull chuckled in reply. "Hmmmumhum. Well we'll need to discuss the matter of payment, since I wasn't exactly clear the second time round, when we met near the Eiffel Tower." "But I need the rent and-" " It's not exactly much, my friend, just a simple token of payment, which won't break your bank account. What I want in return is your emotions or more specifically how you feel about him, not earthly cash!" 

The ghosts all gasped in horror , especially Remy at what the Gold Skull was implying. "What!" "That's crazy." "Why would he want that?" "Erm Songbird, are you hearing this? Because he just made an unexpected angle." At Redd's whisper Tequila replied. "Yes Mr Gentle I hear, but that's physically impossible. You can't just take a person's emotions like that!" "Who cares about that, I want to bash that lad's face in!" Remy snarled with uncharacteristic venom. "What on Earth is this painting about? I don't remember painting that!?" Lucas stared at what he had just drawn for art therapy classes at the old people's home after shouting in confusion, as it showed a golden horned shrike with an iguana signing a contract on the crossroads near a hazy Moulin Rouge in the Clichy district of Paris Paris, he really must have been too tired and drunk. 

The marine iguana's jaw nearly dropped "But how can Dimitri get the point across to Crackerjack Cooper without his emotions?" "You have your looks, maybe a bit more creativity and grace and don't forget the importance of body language!" The Gold skull replied with a little innuendo before singing in an odd mix of jazz and burleresque. "The people of the past don't like a lot of chatter, they think a man who gossips is a bore. Back then it was best to keep withdrawn and after all friend what's idle chatter worth for. Very few were impressed with conversation, true gentleman had to quash it when they can. But every lady swooned and fawned on a bloke who could ride on! It's he who keeps it unstrung who gets it then." Dimitri couldn't really catch where the chorus dancing people wearing black suits and ties came into the song, but it was very catchy. Then they all crowded like mobsters and he nearly broke into a gold sweat.

Remy whispered along with the other ghosts as the Gold Skull revealed his contract and the dotted line. "Don't do it. " "Run." "It's not worth it!" " Oh you've got to be kidding me! Why's that bloke got a gun?" For somehow the gas-masked servants started to block their way forward and one of them, the one wearing a seven of clubs stated in a stern tone while readying a pistol threateningly at Clay, as if they could see them, which probably wasn't it. "Mr Bound does not appreciate uninvited intruders. Watch, but don't interfere, unless you wish for the Cray Treatment." 

So Dimitri took a deep breath while unknowingly ignoring the supernatural drama going on behind him, took the Biro pen out of his coat pocket and signed the contract with his name and signature. Not with a phone number, because they'd already covered second relationship base with that. The Gold Skull checked it over once or twice before saying with a merry jig . "Why that's a wonderful signature Dimitri Lousteau. Looks almost like your grandfather's in fact. Now hand over your emotions sir and we can consider the life-saving deal to ensure Mr Cooper's back to the present day, a done deal. Of course there will be consequences, but you already know that already good sir."

Meanwhile as Sly Cooper and Slytankhamun the 2nd were about to be rescued from the Ancient Egyptian prison and the executioner's blade, as Dimitri took the shrike's red-gloved hand, a wave of sand and fire scoured the desert sands of Cairo into glass and everyone in the Pharaoh's palace began to panic, including Clockwerk's past self himself! "Get it over with."

" Slytunkhamun the 2nd, or should I say Khalil of Cairo, are you behind this foul sorcery? No doubt you planned this all along! Just like your father did when he humiliated me in front of Queen Neferti!" The owl vizier who would become his family's future nemesis snapped in disbelief while the dis-orientating feeling of time itself about to snap apart at the seams wriggled in Sly Cooper's skull and several people started blinking out of existence and snapping back right in front of him.

"No, my father's techniques could not create any sorcery this powerful, O mighty Vizier. In fact, we should probably be fleeing from the Apophis possessed sun right now!" His first ancestor's son stated while grabbing Sly's hand and fleeing towards the Cooper van, along with Clockwerk. But just as they were about to escape, Bentley called out "Sly! A massive paranormal energy source is trying to capture you. No, you're standing right behind it!" 

The figure Sly was looking at as he turned around, but just looked like a normal ibis man wearing a gold skull mask. But something seemed off, not just the linen kilt and markings on the stranger's arms . "Ah, just the person I was told to fetch back. Don't look at me like that turtle, I am certainly not a coward like you. My name is Second House Sqwr and a friend of yours told me to bring you back to the 21st century. He's certainly the diabolical charmer." Sly would've nearly burst out laughing at the grandiose claim, if not for the nearby Mehjad guard to try and stab the stranger who blurted that out and the ibis to casually ignite them into ashes with his left hand "Rude.". 

At the casual display of death by incineration by the ibis, Sly visibly paled at the ibis, before shaking his head and yelling. "How'd you do that? No, I can'y just trust a stranger like you, who just killed someone like that. I'm putting my trust in Bentley and the others." 

As Dimitri suddenly felt a lot number than before, the gold skull ibis stated . "That wasn't a lie you know, Mr Cooper. You did ignore that mouse, now come with me or else your own regrets will tear reality asunder!" Then suddenly whispering from his own voice, echoed from beyond time and space, as the whole of the palace warped into a distorted nightmare of the Krakavov volcano, the two blimps, Kaine Island and a mansion he only vaguely remembered from his Dad's stories. The ibis was gone, in his place was a giant gold, white and reddish feathered demon, it's blazing crown in defiance of both Aten and Ra themselves! "Make them pay!" "Make them Pay!" 

Clockwerk's past self fell off the palace roof, though Sly knew he'd survive and plague the future members of his family. Sly then struggled out of the demon's grip, before it blazed as a warning. 

**" Now's let's finish this farce of a crime time! Your life is such an interesting showtime. Hold on to your hope . Because I'm cutting this fate's rope!" Sly was going to snark back at the strange demon's out of time fashion sense and strange song style, when suddenly reality itself fractured at the golden finger snap and all of the out of time members of the Cooper gang were pulled back to the present. "I think I'll erase the memories of everyone here. Job over and done. Now for Dimitri to follow through on his end."Second House Sqwr sighed with a phlegmatic tone as suddenly time metaphorically rewound back to when it was, before he had arrived. "Till another dawn!" Then all was silent as the curtain fell of the ended timeline.**

#####  End of Chapter 2..

##### 


	3. The first and Second Threads of Dread: Rioichi Cooper in Turning Japanese and Heinretta One Eye Cooper in Coopers on the High seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two pages are altered each time in the Theivius Racconus and Penelope goes missing, Bentley has to call the entire gang this time around, especially since it seems too convenient about the time machine. So one half of the Cooper gang goes to Feudal Japan, while the other half of the Cooper Gang heads to the Golden Age of Piracy in the Caribbean to stop El Jefe and Black Spot Pete respectively.

###  Chapter 3: The First and Second Threads of Dread: Turning Japanese and Coopers on the high Seas!

Bentley's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of two pages of the Cooper Clan's Theivius Racconus vanishing at once, admittedly he had thought Penelope and Dimitri had been pulling his leg. But he'd just seen it happen, so he picked up Sly's phone to call him. As Sly and Carmelita were about to talk about an engagement ring now that Sly was not a thief anymore near the Eiffel Tower, his phone rung in his grey trousered pocket and he reluctantly answered it. "Sorry about this. Bentley why are you calling me tonight?" 

"Well I wish this was a hoax, but two pages of the Thievius Racconus have been vanishing per week, along with people's memories and everything. I need you to go and gather up the other members and meet us back at Dimitri's house. Sorry about ruining your date night with Carmelita, but this is important Sly." As Bentley hung up, Sly sighed to Carmelita "Sorry about my old friend interrupting our date at the last minute. Something feels like a bad case of deja vu with this one though." 

This time , Sly had taken the samurai helmet and a pirate's flag. 

"Okay everyone, we need to split into two groups. Since Black spot Pete headed towards the Carribean golden age of 

"Whelp, guess Dimitri's going to the Caribbean, all piratey and tough. Since that Black spot Pete's pretty rough." Dimitri muttered in an attempt to sound hip, for some odd reason he didn't really feel all that motivated today. Murray raised an eyebrow before saying "Well maybe we ought to split into two groups. In case that Collector guy has something in mind."

Lucas Bonds looked at the purple weasel who was leafing through all of his old writings and manuscripts, before clearing his throat. "Excuse me sir, but even though you are not doubtly on Interpol business, I would appreciate it more if you asked me first, before rummaging through my old works." Winthrop sprung up in a barely held together ball of nerves. before yelling. "Sorry Mr Bonds, but Interpol has received word of a Mr Bound who stole a copy of Mr Hooveson's framed up copy of the Goldfeather movie poster. We think it might be a crazed fan." Lucas gasped in horror like an Agatha Christopher vicar while putting his hand in a crossing pose."Oh good heavens! Well in that case go head and take them then. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know who's typing up the L.B's Room website, do you?"

"No. The Cyber-crimes division in your area probably is more suited then us to deal with that sort of thing." 

Lucas sighed in dismay at the second portrait as Winthrop left the old folks home, showing a figure with a vague gold, white and red outline holding a brown raccoon ninja at blade point. The outline was covered in ink, but the eyes of the crane looked like they gazed into his soul. Then he checked the site himself, before muttering at the admin's D.B sign. "Who are you?" 

The usual title card for the first Thieves in time episode appears with the lit candle showing a koi on the ocean wave rice paper fan, a dragon and baboon wall painting and finally an Edo period scroll showing Kenta meeting the Gold Skull, whose face appears blurry with red ink. Episode 1: Turning Japanese

Sly, Bentley and Murray all arrive in Edo era Japan in the year 1604, to find the town where Rioichi's sushi shop is under heavy guard. As Sly is taking pictures of the time period for the heist, he also catches a crane talking to El Jefe and a ninja wearing a black uniform, but something isn't right. "Psst Bentley, who's that crane over there?" "Sorry Sly, I can't tell who it is. There's no data on Interpol about someone with a gold skull mask. Anyway I'm got the file on the tiger leading this operation"

"Turns out El Jefe is a former military general who claimed he could conquer a country with only three blind mice. He went missing from his home in Havana." Sly narrated 

The golden demon masked crane courtier chuckled at Rioichi Cooper in the prison as he walked up to his cage before saying. "No, I envy that you are a father. I will not say anything more about my employer, but he wants Kenta to get your glory. I was told to assist the others with clearing up time travel messes, of any sort. Call me Baundo Shimei-ki. I assure you that Henrietta will be unharmed, for now and all you have to do is let the general keep your cane." 

"Baundo san, you are a liar. I can tell by your tone and voice, for a ninja is not easily fooled. There is something more that you want here." Rioichi calmly retorted at the stranger's underlying threat. It was obvious for the ninja's senses that something was not right about the stranger's appearance. As if it was a mask for something inhuman, like the Oni of myths. "A shame, we could've been a great team. I'll let you stew a while, think it over." Baundo Shimei sighed melodramatically as he left the prison , just as Sly arrived in the Samurai disguise. "Are you here to negotiate like the crane?" "No, I'm Sly Cooper, your descendant and I'm here to rescue you from this cage." Sly sighed back to rioichi 

Geisha Murray stared at the crane official looking at him in a bored way, something wasn't right, but the figure muttered as he readied a bow. "Nice try hippo, but I'm not that easily fooled. El Jefe, we might have an impostor on the loose. Also, you might want to double check the uniforms of the guards." Then Kenta stared at the slightly poorly written note the crane had written in the forest, before muttering. "That's a horrible amount of spelling mistakes and hiragana. Is Baundo a foreign spy?" 

El Jefe had changed his clothes to a more traditional Edo era uniform as Geisha Murray arrived, while whispering towards his middle man. "Why are we borrowing the general of the Shogun's clothes anyway?" "Because you stuck out like a sore thumb in that tracksuit and the Coopers could spot an obvious 21st century outfit. Besides, the owner of this outfit is busy in Edo right now. Do you have the plan ready?" El Jefe checked the scroll before nodding at his fellow time traveller. "Are you going to assist me." "Maybe, not exactly skilled with a longbow." 

An arrow nearly pierces Sly in the eye as he ducks while the crane shouts . "Just because I look the same as someone else, doesn't mean you should underestimate me." 

The second title card is about to switch to Go west Young Raccoon's before being washed away by sea tides, towards the sea map showing Henrietta One Eye' Coopers shipping routes, as the British Navy's wanted posters for Captain Grey Paradox, Blackbeard and a slightly more pencilled in version of the Gold Skull's hands and face surround it. The old Naval front shows up as ashes cover the page Episode 2: Coopers on the High Seas!

Sly narrates "After stopping El Jefe, I headed over to Port Royal in the year 1636, only to find Dimitri and the Panda King already waiting for me. Turned out my pirate ancestor Henriette One Eye Cooper somehow had bitten off more than she could chew. No, it wasn't Clockwerk, but Blackbeard himself had stolen her boat, along with Black spot Pete. Turned out the Collector and whoever the guy in the skull mask was had recruited him for a chance at revenge on me, which really is weird. But I'm not going to let the worst pirate on the seven seas, or Blood Bath Bay's finest stop me from saving Henriette." 

As the Cooper gang arrived, not much had really changed, but there were posters all over the port stating that the bounty for Blackbeard had gone up. "So we need to rescue Henriette , wherever she is." Sly stated as the Panda King nodded "Indeed." 

Just as Sly was about to be pulled to Davy Jones locker much to Blackbeard and Black-spot Pete's crew cheering with wild abandon, a parrot wearing an eye patch over a gold tattoo snapped his fingers on the Queen Anne's Revenge, Then suddenly Sly found himself in a white and red version of the Flying Dutchman, with the same pirate as time froze in the Captain's quarters. "Greetings again, swabby Sly Cooper. Interesting little ploy with El Jefe. My name is Capn Hook hand Gold and I have a little job for you." Sly's jaw dropped as the sudden teleportation and time stop, before replying after coughing up sea water "Please don't tell me you're a relative of that crane guy I met in Japan. I don't want to be stuck in limbo during the entire Golden Age of Piracy.." 

If Sly had noticed the vague feeling of contained grief and apathy around the captain, he would have realised who it was, but he didn't, so that in a way made thing worse. "Cause not me bucko. But if you can take the map to Ape island off Admiral Barker, then I will keep my word. If you fail, then a one way trip to Davy Jones is in order!" "Alright , alright, I'll do it." Sly sighed reluctantly while his suspicious saviour hummed as if amused by something. "Hmm, where were we? Oh you were holding your breath before Henrietta could save you." As Sly hastily signed the deal and got brought back, Davy Jones himself rumbled "Your ploy is reckless and you have too clean a set of teeth for a pirate. What do you really want?" "That's for me to know and you to find out." The contractor gritted as he vacated the Flying Dutchman in a puff of smoke, as the colour scheme of the Flying Dutchman went back to normal.

"That was a careless stunt Sly. If it wasn't for your crew-mates, we'd lost ye for sure!" Henriette snapped as Sly woke up with a bloodied bandage by his side. But after his wounds were treated, Sly started to stare at an odd mark of his back shaped like an eye socket. Capn Hook Hand appeared stating "If ye wondering bout the tattoo, consider it a reminder of the deal Cooper. you can use it's power once, but it'll make things tougher. But what's life without a little risk lad?" 

Black Spot Pete quickly pulled out a cutlass and yelled at Sly. "For Canny Tim, I'll tan yer hide Sly Cooper. Blackbeard could probably take ya ancestor on himself." Sly looked out of his red-tinted eye and pointed "Well, why are the British Navy after the both of our ship then?"

The navy ancestor of Chief Barker and the guy who took down Black 

As the van vanished into another timeline, the Gold Skull chuckled. "Well, at least I know how to follow their time travelling movements now. Two down, seven more Coopers to go, apart from the 1980s." Then he vanished into a storm of golden dust. 

The End of Chapter 2


	4. Episodes 3 and 4 with a growing Tapestry of Fate- Go west Young Cooper and the 100 Years Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two seperate timelines

Sly visibly looks concerned at the marking on his back and Dimitri's wrist. "Hey Dimitri. Didn't you say a shrike guy gave you that tattoo? Because a macaw pirate gave me something similar in the era of Henriette One Eye Cooper, as he saved me from drowning. You think this is a weird coincidence or something like Clockwerk?" "Nah, probably nothing. Anyway, you ought to mosy on over to the Wild west, cause I'd probably fry there." Dimitri bluffed, because the nasty feeling of metallic claws on his spine hadn't been a nice feeling at all. But he yelled out. "Don't let yourself get too beaten up when that mark glows. Something really unsweet happens."

The usual Wanted poster and road sign shows up in the Utah desert spelling out Go west Yong Coop for Episode three. This time a buzzard's shadow hovers over the picture of Toothpick and a male vulture. The Nightmare Guide also leaves her mark on the Sherrif star. Sly narrates "Okay something's not right about this mark on my arm. But Carmelita's stuck in the Wild West along with Tennessee Kid Cooper, who cooked up the wildest stunts in the entire Cooper Clan. So we have to bust him out of jail!"

Carmelita Fox was about to get up in the prison, only to see a featherless dove covered in blood wearing a Wild West saloon girl outfit. "Sorry Mrs Fox, but I need your help. You see someone is planning something terrible involving Sly and Dimitri. But I can't do this alone. Will you help me?" Carmelita is visibly horrified by the strange dove's appearance , before asking her. "Why do you want me to help? I don't know you." "Because you were in a way responsible for how the first version of this showdown ended, so I figured you'll need some help." As the dove removed her glove, the dove left a mark of crimson ash of Carmelita's cheek and walked away before sighing. "I'm sorry Mrs Fox, but I need to mosy off." 

Carmelita woke up, only to see an armadillo with an Eastern European accent wearing a sheriff's outfit talking to a vaguely familiar vulture wearing a white hat and a Pinkerton outfit. "Eh, why do you care Mr Gold? Shouldn't you be wiping out people in the present?" The vulture's voice stated in a Northern growl. "No can do Sherrif. Need to check for interference first, oh the famed inspector's waking up." 

The flippant remark sounded like a bullet. It was obviously either a member of Le Paradox's gang or someone who was aware of the Cooper gang's exploits. The Armadillo just shrugged. "Anyway. Howdy Inspector Fox and welcome to the Wild West. Luckily for you Mr 

Crack, the painful feeling of desperation suddenly gave way to something else, as Sly felt something metallic clutch his arm. "Whoa partner! What gives? You're shaking like a leaf!" "I don't know, something's not right!" Sly shot verbally at Tennessee Kid Cooper. 

The second episode's title card shows a heraldry crest belonging to the La Coopuers and Galleth's own clashing near Brittany. The Gold skull vaguely appears like a demon bird in the background of the french writing. Episode 4: 100 Years Cooper clash 

Sly narrates "It was disconcerting knowing Sir Galeth's sons still sticked to the Cooper code, apart from Balder Cooperth. Somehow a man called Gilbert Bindweed had persuaded him to betray the family and follow Richard the 3rd to wipe out all of his french relatives. Also we haven't seen any of Le Paradox's henchmen yet, but something tells me the Bindweed is another alter ego for someone else." 

The van arrives at a hill near the La Coopuer's camp, as 

Balder Cooperth snaps angrily towards Sly and Knight Murray as he dismounts on a horse (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) "Silence you godless fools. I shall ensure that my own family are delivered to the punishments of Hell if I must ensure the Plantagenets can triumph!" Then the boss fight starts with a slightly darker reprise of the Honor among Thieves theme tune, with military trumpets and fifes. 


	5. Episodes 5 and 6- Clan of the cave Racoon and Highland Sleight

The van teleports into the ice age, as a bony hand teleports Dimitri's group, apart from the Guru, to a different time period. Sly is visibly shocked at the real form of the Gold Skull while the glowing metallic demon bird vanishes in front of everyone else.

Sly narrates once more about being stuck in the Ice age, but this time Carmelita adds her own slant on the matter and about their marks of power. The usual cave paintings of Bob are joined by the Nightmare Guide's handprint and the hand print of the Gold Skull's terror bird form for episode 5's title card. 

The Grizz's jaw drop and he states to the Gold skull. "Whoa, whoa, hold the phone. You look a mess and you are'nt even dressed." "Neither are you in that tacky tracksuit." The terror bird stated flatly. 

The sixth title card shows Slaigh's tartan plaid along with Le Paradox's Wolverine ancestor and Jean Bison's own version. The Gold Skull is shown wearing English military armour in a army portrait. 

The Panda King stared at what the so called benefactor had just said. "Considering this Bound fellow charged Sly a ridiculous amount and forced him to steal from an ancestor of Barker in the Carribean after saving him from death, along with your emotions and possibly his soul, are you sure he is trustworthy?" "He didn't lie to Dimitri, so shut up." Dimitri sniped back with a bit of spite as they checked the coast.

" Thait bloody redcoat buzzard of a English wimp? Have nae seen him since Wolvevaine Paradox took over mae castle. Hit him in the face when he demanded I give him ma cane, which he obviously canne lift on his own." Slaigh replied while the Guru helped the toughest Cooper ever break loose of the chains. "Ach, you're friend's a balm. Let's get out of this fort and regroup.!" 

"Oh, you again shiner. In the name of King, oh I forgot which king was alive right now, just hand it over." It was an unpleasant surprise seeing the Gold Skull wearing a military uniform, after he had stolen someone's soul during the 100 years war between England and France. "Hell nae, yae redcoat!" Slaigh shouted as he craked his knuckles, while the Gold Skull motioned for the English soldiers to shoot. "Ready on my command."


	6. Chapters 7 and Eight of Fate: Of Mice and Mechs, along with Cooper by Gaslight

The heraldry of Medieval England appears on the screen, as a yellow feathered owl bows near the black knight. 

The Panda king narrates "Thaddeus stated to us that two of my former colleagues, Raleigh and Mizz Ruby were in Victorian London, Also General Tsao had broken into his house and stolen some artefacts his father had "borrowed" during the Poppy Wars. I refused to help him, but Sly pointed out my own ancestor would cease to exist if we did not aid his great-grandfather. So with a heavy heart I listened 


	7. Chapter 9 and 10: 40 Theives and Petticoated Paradox

The opening cartoon shows a picture of a treasure chest with a skeletal hand, but the Gold skull is shown in a Byzantine ring. The title show 40 thieves.

Sly narrates "Bentley was still torn up over what had happened to Penelope. To be honest, it feels like this is the second time this has happened. But Bentley is stronger than most of us on the inside. We headed to the era of Salim Cooper. He was said to have lead forty thieves and have the powers of a genie." 

The tenth episode's title card shows a Cooper clan fan and a Paradox Clan fan in the background of a sailing regatta in Bath near a pair of red gloves. The script is shown with a Regency flair: Episode 10- Petticoated Paradox.

Dimitri narrates. "Crackerbox was handling Salim's time period, while yours truely, the Panda King and the Guru headed over to Georgian Era Bath. The Cooper being targeted was Suzanne Cooper, another minor Cooper. She'd been putting the ice on corrupt gentry and highwaymen alike through the time of George the 4th. Cept whoever Le Paradox hired had nearly made her turn her back on the Cooper code with song. Let's hope my gut feeling is wrong." 

Dimitri headed off towards the docks all dressed, while the thief-takers all ignored the purple marine iguana as they met up with Priscilla Paradox about the upcoming regatta. Suzanne adjusted her bonnet before saying while hurrying after him. "Hold up, Mr Lousteau. A lady should not be without a paramour here in Bath, it would not do. We must find whoever is making the musicians take leave of their senses. Without letting my rival know. " 

Priscilla was ignoring them and talking to someone else "Yes, that is terrible. Why this lunacy is atrocious. A good thing we have asylums to take care of them."


	8. Holland's finest Raccoon, Barbed wire Hiest and The Golden Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timelines, musty war and spy thrilling heists

The Cooper gang all wait as Otto contacts his superiors in the Holland airforce as Sly narrates. "Now finding out that Mugshott was stuck here after a failed attempt to steal from one of my ancestors in the 1910s after the Titanic sank was rather weird and he wound up getting a scar off Ant Capone. That must have hurt." 

Colonel Reid quickly contacted the Allies with a radio "Have arrived near enemy base. Will 

Rob Cooper bursts in, only to see the Gold Skull attempting a tango with Carmelita, in front of a petrified Sly. "Greeting Mr Cooper. Care to have dinner with me?" "Why are you dancing with Sly's leading lady ? Thought you were still going with your plan." 

"Ah but Miss Fox always resents that that tiger while set her up for a fall while the dance in India took place, during the future. So I'm giving her a night to remember, for posterity's sake." The grim smile 

Past Lucas stared at Conner and Sly on the second floor, before yelling at Clay. "Call Interpol. Tell them that Conner Cooper's just broken into the Sexy Brutale!" "Wait, you didn't let Bentley know we were doing this. Something doesn't feel right here." Sly muttered as Conner replied. "Nah kiddo, the turtle can stay back with Dr M and McSweeny. We're Coopers, this will be a cakewalk. Considering that this Bondes guy 

Suddenly the Gold Skull and Lucas both collapse as a result of Sly accidentally shocking present day Lucas with Carmelita's gun while jumping through the timelines. "Oh god, no. What have I done?" Sly muttered while the Gold Skull merely chuckled. "You certainly are quite the copycat. That briefly hurt me."


	9. The Finest Night for a Sword Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Confrontation with Le Paradox is the present day, but is everything ready on the script for the real Brutale finale? Also why is there a weird Soul Siphon on board Le Paradox's airship anyway?

"So as before, Le Paradox was all over 21st Century Paris like a bad rash. No wait I shouldn't really be talking about that genius guy like, but considering he's been really smarmy and rude, constantly dangling the fact Interpol can't arrest him over us like bait and was the person responsible for how our first run through time ended, can the others forgive me for being a bit bitter about this." Sly narrated as he watched Murray drive towards the Eiffel tower and Le Paradox sipped a Chardonnay wine as Sly arrived onto the airship.

"What took you so long you garcon Sly? What do you think of this wonderous victory of mine anyway? Still focusing on the Inspector as always hmm." The 55 year old skunk asked with a veneer of civility, as Sly replied. "Okay, I get it. You wanted your family to be the best. So why didn't you just stick with your cover as an art collector? Would've spared the legal issues and haven't we done this once before." 

"Because I grew fed up of hearing your exploits on the news and the internet all the time. Though admittedly stopping all of Paris from being brainwashed with spice by the Klaww Gang saved my life in a way. shall we dance tonight, with swords?" At Le Paradox's 

"Is the Soul Siphon still operational?" "Non, it is going to explode if we don't do something. Though admittedly it was useful for copying my ancestral rival's powers in the first place. Why did you want Penelope to build it anyway?" "To be complete, like he was, before that fire." 

Duemnotri Bound gave a grim chuckle as he kicked Le Paradox in the shin before saying. "Don't take this personally Cyrille. This was business and pleasure all in one for me. Now I'm off to take control of that other self of mine and get those two debters a lesson. The time for the Brutal Finale will be tonight! " "You crane demon of a hit-man! Get back here this instant!" Le Paradox spluttered as the Gold Skull shrike pulled out a Baretta gun from his violin case. "No. But at least you'll see my real face before you die!" 

Suddenly a quick gunshot sound rattled the airship, just as Barker and the Interpol detectives was about to enter and arrest Cyrille Paradox for time crimes. But there was only the vague silvery goo near the mirror, a bullet wound on Le Paradox and bloodied Armani shoe prints for evidence. "A gunshot wound, in the shoulder. Hmm no sign of Sly's calling card and he doesn't carry firearms. We'll have to put Cyrille in the paramedic ambulance." Chief Barker groaned as Winthrop replied "Didn't the perpetrator behind the L.B murders say his boss wore Armani shoes? This could be a big clue." "Alright then." 

"Citizens of London! Did you really think I, Lucas Bondes was left to rot in the fire that killed everyone in the Sexy Brutale 30 years ago?" The vaguely familiar voice echoed on the TV of Dimitri's East End apartment while the BBC news turned away from the new Prime Minister, as Carmelita stated "Isn't that Lucas?" "No, it doesn't sound like the real version, we met him a few years ago during the 80s and he was in his late 40s then. So he must be in his 70s or 80 by now. " Bentley added as the real Lucas stated . "Oh bloody hell, it's that Mr Bound fellow who nearly caused us all to die via time paradox. He's disguised himself as me, the blighter!" "You're old news Lucas. Now let Patrick Ward Kelley get his interview!" The frog security guard stated while the imposter got more winded. 

Then suddenly live on TV, a reddish golden hue blasted everyone who couldn't fly off their feet, as the fake Lucas stepped up onto the Royal Albert Hall staircase, with a goldish tinge on his cheeks. "No, I don't think so. Why should the people who died that night on the fire been scorned and trodden through the mud, while the companies and instigators of the Sexy Brutale's destruction get away scot-free?" "Because it was a money sink and you were useless at fiances, most of the people you had as friends were technically criminals as well." The Labour Ed Milibund stated, as the impostor stated, while all the MPs and celebrities started muttering. "Well, I won't deny that wasn't my failure for money matters. But rest assured good Sir, no one shall leave the ball tonight. It will be a memory to eternally die for!" 

At this point several people screamed and tried to leave the building, but his Demon Barrier was blocking everyone from leaving the Albert Hall. The Contessa muttered while she stood next to the staircase. "I knew you would come looking for your own creator. I did not expect you to gain a power that was only a fantasy though, my failure." The Gold Skull briefly coughed up something red into a handkerchief before saying ."Oh, does the fact I achieved a Trance sting your narrow worldview? Cough, plack. 

A pained scream came from the building, as the reddish white tendril spiraled into the sky.


	10. The Perfect Golden Brutale Finale and the Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected reveal of who the Gold skull really was , along with the deaths of the Contessa and Cyrille Le Paradox have thrown the Cooper Clan into a tail spin.

A bloodied Carmelita is shown contacting Chief Barker and Inspector Winthrop in the Cooper. "Can't believe Winthrop was chasing down Mr bound's long revenge campaign against anyone who wronged Lucas, while we chased Le Paradox's forces down through the past. Hard to believe he wasn't a Detective anymore. The Gold Skull's taken Dimitri and Sly's got a chest wound from the Le Paradox fight. I suppose it's up to me this time around to finish this , before things get worse. Like they aren't already getting worse enough, given that everyone in England has been brainwashed into a catatonia of grief , the Gold Skull somehow gained a super mode out of Ultimate Odyssey 9 and he's actually a demon that got created by the Contessa by accident during a failed hypnotism attempt on Lucas Bondes, which also caused Lucas to develop psychic powers ." 

Bentley added. "Yes and as if that is not creepy enough, he engineered this entire timeline just to harness animal-kind's faith. Still he's not left Europe , which is good I guess? Anyway we've just passed the Channel and here we are. Oxford in all its 21st century glory , with verdant fields and a whole lot of mess. We need to make this quick on the way to that place. Hey Lucas, do you know why he looks like that?" 

Lucas sighed. "I don't know. The shadow self theory of Jung could apply here, but I don't know what actually created him in the first place. Also I think the Contessa said before she died at the Albert Hall, that she wanted someone who would carry out her dirty work, without raising suspicion from the other members, which probably explains how he knew about Dimitri in the first place, along with all the other Klaw Gang members. He also doesn't seem to be able to maintain his reality warping very well without contracts and had caught tuberculosis ." "This isn't exactly how I wanted to end my problems, but none of us can run from something like this." 

Lucas finishes the narration as he leaves the Cooper van, towards the reddish gold Oxford sky. "But I can't let this nightmarish scenario of no-one being able to forget and properly heal from their grief continue , or for my life to be prolonged like this at the extent of others. It's time for me to ask one last question. Mr Bound, who are you?" 

The final episode title card is shot like a mixture of the Sexy Brutale's art style,the Cold heart of Hate title card from Sly 1, Jekyll and Hyde, The Portrait of Dorian Grey and finally Perfect Blue itself. The title card shows present Lucas, 1980s Lucas, the Bloody Girl and the Gold Skull himself split in half into jigsaw pieces, bloody ash on a roulette table, a crystal containing Dimitri's soul and nine ghosts near the Cooper canes representing each time period the Gold Skull meddled in. The title card shows its script in stark white for Lafcadio Boone, red for Eleanor Bondes, purple for Willow Blue, green for Trinity Carrington, dark blue for Thanos Gorecki and Sly, orange for Reginald Sixpence, light blue for Tequila Belle, pink, dark green involving Le Paradox and gold for Aurum Runes, along with charred edges- The Perfect Golden Brutale Finale! 

Lucas leaves the van alone as he heads outside the church, he pulls out Sly's binocucoms at the Nightmare Oxford and states to Bentley. "Oh Lord have mercy. This is worse than London was and we only saw a small part of that. Bentley, I can see the Sexy Brutale from the church spire, he must be hiding out there on the other side of Oxford." Bentley still contacts Lucas, despite the psychic static. "Good deductive work Lucas. Admittedly you are not a thief, or a cop like the rest of us. So you'll have to be extra careful to avoid the Cloistered Gargoyles and Young Fools along the way." 

"I've already served my time in prison for manslaughter and gambling lad, don't lecture me like that. If nightmares are in the real world now, then my psychic powers might have a chance." Lucas replied to Bentley as he readied a steady walking pace 

A quick step across the street near the hideout shows an eerie Oxford street blanketed in black clouds and red streetlight, which unnerved Lucas even more now he was seeing them in person. But he still worked up the courage to press on as people in the red brick flats near the church cried out, for lost loves, lost pets, guilt over past crimes and even for heaven itself to spare them from the pain of a psychic lash. The gargoyle guards ignored them while patrolling as golden letters spelt out on a nearby billboard. "Happiness is illegal, for despair sets the mind free." 

"Copying 1984 now? You're technically committing plagiarism ." Lucas shook his head, while being unsure if George Orwell would be turning in his grave about the unquoted work. But the next hologram was in the middle of the town square. The silhouette of a giant blue ox padding angrily at red flames perplexed Lucas as he sighed. "Obviously someone must be fighting back against this erosion of reality." "Bentley, are you seeing this?" 

The front door of the Sexy Brutale was as hot as a furnace, but Carmelita, Bentley, Murray and the Guru headed inside along with Lucas into the ballroom. The door suddenly slammed shut as the Gold Skull adjusted his torn clothes in Trance form and gave a grim chuckle, but it unsettled Lucas with the sheer amount of wounds he had built up across time and his bony wings. "What's the matter Mr Bondes? Surprised by this power I gained from the past? Anyway Mrs Fox, I don't know why you were contracted by the Bloody Girl, but I want a wager with you. If all ten of the masks from the Sexy Brutale's last ball are found by your group, then i'll consider letting them go. If you lose the wager in any way, then consider me your new boss. Oh , regeneration is not meant to slow down like this!" 

With a quick snap of his fingers, the Gold Skull vanished but a map of the mansion was left behind. Carmelita sighs at Lucas. "Do you remember how each of them died?" "No, all of my demon's time meddling has left a few gaps in my memory. I think Lafcardio was the first, or was it Reginald Sixpence?"


End file.
